Akeno Himejima/Image Gallery
Light Novel HSDxD_vol_01_161.jpg|S-mode Akeno shows how exiled devils should be "educated" hsdxd.jpg|High School D×D Vol.1 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration High_school_dxd_v3_091.jpg|Akeno trying to seduce Issei while sucking the latter's Dragon powers High_School_D×D_New_Vol.1_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.3 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration 892395.jpg|Akeno in her miko outfit welcoming Ise to the abandoned shrine she lives in High_School_D×D_New_Vol.3_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.4 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration High_school_dxd_v4_329.jpg|Akeno declaring her move to the Hyoudou Residence by hugging Issei 2012-10-02-532513.jpeg|Akeno releases her holy-lighting in anger after Issei retired from the Rating Game against Sona Sitri Akeno odin.jpg|Akeno getting her skirt flipped by Odin 758px-High school dxd v7 000d.jpg|A disguised Rias and Asia spying on Akeno during the latter's date with Issei. High school dxd v7 197.png|A depressed Akeno seeks comfort from Issei through sex. High school dxd v7 251.png|Flashback - A young Akeno with her mother Shuri 976035_194318297392243_1763919641_o.png|Akeno uses her charms to catch the Unicorn for its horn 418px-High school dxd v8 069.jpg|Common jungle pests - Slime and Tentacles attack 418px-High school dxd v8 191.jpg|To capture the 300 Ise's caused by Azazel's experiment, it's up to Bunny Akeno! High school dxd v8 219.jpg|Akeno recalling Sirzechs and Grayfia's legendary romantic love story. HS_DxD_v8_219_Colored.jpg High school dxd v10 263.jpg|Akeno prepares to attack Abaddon with her holy-lighting Volume 12 color illustration.jpg|Akeno in shock after Issei's "death" HS DxD - Akeno Himejima WonderGoo Vol.13.jpg Akeno 01a.jpg Rias akeno ravel hot spring.jpg|Rias, Akeno, and Ravel at a hot spring tfUds.jpg Pic44200 1334784801.jpg|Akeno engaging in a S&M Play with her father Child Akeno.png 009.jpg|Akeno seducing Issei in "The Breasts of Tennis" Akeno disabling a Unicorn.jpg|Akeno hitting a unicorn in "Hell Teacher Azazel" Manga photofun-114989199.jpg ch18.jpg Life 9 cover.jpg 059.jpg 121030104S3-127.jpg 121030104S2-55.jpg Untitled3 - Copy - Copy.png|Akeno with her Tiny Demon familiar. HS DxD Manga2 - 04 Akeno and Slime.png|Akeno being attacked by Slime. highschool-dxd-4142071.jpg highschool-dxd-4142077.jpg highschool-dxd-4142079.jpg highschool-dxd-4142083.jpg Rias Akeno rivalry.jpg HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Akeno img1.png HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Akeno img2 - Copy.png HS DxD Manga Side Story - Akeno Tennis.png Rias & Akeno.png Issei using transfer on Rias and Akeno.jpg Akeno blasts Cerberus.jpg Akeno summons holy lightning.jpg Viser hit by lighting.jpg Anime 958379-bigthumbnail.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-31.jpg HighschoolDxD 01 007.jpg He2F2Ao.jpg highschool-dxd-02-05.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 11.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_014.jpg 姫島 朱乃, Himejima Akeno.jpg|Akeno with her Queen piece HighschoolDxD_03_030.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 17.jpg Gjx6iGH.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_035.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 18.jpg nnNycxPm.jpg User209324 pic43964 1333287804.jpg 6a243ea6.jpg 1fc29600.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 048.jpg Akeno smiling.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_051.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_058.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 30.jpg|The Priestess of Thunder High School DxD - 04 - Large 31.jpg 1328718943821.jpg b496c307.jpg HighSchoolDxDjohnq.jpg Rias and Akeno.JPG High School DxD - 06 - Large 15.jpg SpHlp.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_053.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 05.jpg|Akeno and Rias wearing their Tennis Outfit user209324_pic43571_1332271520.jpg|Akeno playing tennis 4 shot.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, and Rias in their Tennis Match 4 flash.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, and Rias' simultaneous panty flash HighschoolDxD 07 029.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_031.jpg HighschoolDxD 07 032.jpg d42e56083e61b8e76f2aee1fb47e29dd.jpg 664ea676a525fd81be8b652c27b5e4f3.jpeg HighschoolDxD 07 057.jpg Composite.JPG|Rias And Akeno - The Slime Duo 1329447986071.jpg Akeno slime 2.JPG|And She Loves It Highschool-dxd-episode-8-051.jpg Akeno demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia user209324_pic43567_1332270485.jpg|Akeno removing her bra High School DxD - 09 - Large 06.jpg|Akeno teaching Issei how to control magic n0qJ9.jpg HS DxD 9-2.png HighschoolDxD 09 066.jpg Cb6c0ca4.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 12.jpg Ep-10-7.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_033.jpg 0619967-bscap0476.jpg akenobattle.jpg C6a9e7ff.jpg Akeno's sadistic side.jpg akeno_plant_1.JPG akeno_plant_2.JPG Yuuto freeing Akeno.png rias and akeno naked.jpg akeno priestess.jpg HSDXDSP02 (2).png 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838183.jpg 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838184.jpg 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838185.jpg 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838186.jpg akeno1.jpg akeno2.jpg kiss.jpg Akeno before.JPG Photofun-258496152.jpg When udon goes bad 4.JPG Iowt5QO1kJ12I.png ibbKNt5aWb4cbt2.png ibbKNt5aWb4cbt3.png 20130531143909b5f.png high-school-dxd-ova-18.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-19.jpg HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno Devil Job.jpg Ova 2.9.jpg HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno and Issei.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-75.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-79.jpg HS_DxD_OVA_14_-_Akeno_Lightning.png HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno Lightning2.png HS DxD - End Card 3 Akeno.png dxdakenoqueen.png Akeno img1.jpg Akeno preparing to suck Issei's Dragon power.jpg Akeno Sexy img1.jpg dec15d84.jpg Akeno Koneko NEW img1.jpg c254377d.jpg gallery12.jpg Rias Akeno shower.jpg Highschool-DxD-NEW-03.jpg Rias Sona sauna 02.jpg Issei and Akeno.jpg Gremory + sitri.jpg DxD new Ep 4 img.JPG Rias and Akeno.jpg Akeno transformation new.jpg Akeno Dodging.jpg Akeno Transfer DxD2.jpg Akeno and Rias Attacked.jpg Akeno falling.jpg Akeno angry.jpg 933945_579759502070050_1670142023_n.jpg Rias Akeno injured.jpg Akeno Miko surprise.jpg Akeno blushing.jpg High-School-DxD-New-episode-6-screenshot-066.jpg Akeno seduces Issei.jpg Akeno swimsuit new.jpg Akeno seducing Issei new pool.jpg DxD1- Akeno Ear Nibble.jpg Akeno new2.jpg Akeno seducing Issei.png Akeno Op New 2.jpg Akeno ED 2.jpg Akeno_Dressed_as_a_Cow_during_New_Ending.jpg Aleno New img.1.jpg Akeno from Issei's imagination.png High-School-DxD-New-episode-9-screenshot-067.jpg Akeno welcoming Issei.jpg Akeno's wings.jpg A jealous Rias and a smiling Akeno.jpg DxD New End2 Akeno.jpg Akeno hugs Issei upon her arrival.jpg An unexpected visit - Akeno.jpg Monopolizing Breasts 2.jpg Wakeup Call - Akeno.jpg Couple_of_Jealous_Girls.jpg 543914 542669169115980 816714165 n.png 640px-Quarrel between Friends.jpg S2 OVA 13 Image 2.jpg Akeno with her parents, Shuri and Baraqiel in S3OP.jpg Akeno S3OP.jpg Akeno in Dream.jpg Akeno early season 3.jpg Akeno Early in the Morning Season 3 Ep1.jpg Train Mishap.jpg Priestess_of_Thunder_S3_Full.jpg Akeno_Hair_Down_in_the_Open_Air_Bath.jpg Akeno_Troubled_over_the_Sudden_Appearance_of_her_Father.jpg Akeno kimono attire at young devil gathering.png|Akeno wearing her kimono during the Young Devil Gathering Party Baraqiel is his daughter.jpg Akeno Showing her Mixed Blood Heritage.jpg Video Clips 2491310EaRTnnrN.gif Blocking.gif|Akeno blocking attacks from Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt 2494635HyPkG4Sx.gif Akeno.gif Akeno water.gif|Akeno summoning water Akeno GIF.gif Akeno_Transforming_New.gif Akeno using Lightning.gif|Akeno using Lightning Akeno_S3_Miko_Outfit_Change.gif Eyecatches High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 09 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 09, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 10 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 10, Eyecatch 1 Game HS_DxD_Game5_-_Akeno_Ara_Ara.jpg HS_DxD_Game5_-_Akeno_Seduce_Issei.jpg HS_DxD_Game2_-_Akeno_Miko_Bath.png Other Akeno Profile.png|Akeno Anime Profile Himejima Akeno.jpg HS_DxD_Anime_Profile4_-_Akeno_Himejima.png|Akeno Anime Profile for Season 2 akeno_new.jpg Akeno new-2.png Akeno_BD_Illustration.jpg Akeno uniform.jpg HS_DxD_-_Nintendo_3DS_Character4_Akeno_Himejima.png|Akeno Character Game Profile akeno3.jpg|Akeno's anime sketches (expressions) 6q151.png 14ke49f.jpg iD2QtkjyBvUYS - Copy.png user10409_pic43442_1331779717.jpg 572305.jpg Asia and Akeno.jpg HS_DxD_-_Poster_of_Akeno_and_Asia.jpg Akeno Bunny.jpg|Akeno Bunny 9f83f8c90a10a943bb370a0f6beae69d.png pansho00021249.jpg User209324 pic43585 1332343080.png.jpg High School DxD Vol.3 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the third DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol3.JPG Akeno - Miko Outfit.jpg DXDVol.3 - Copy.jpg|High School D×D Vol.3 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration DXDNEWVol.4_-_Copy.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.4 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration user210007_pic45954_1340896357.jpg user210007_pic45956_1340444204.jpg Sub vis.png User209568 pic49622 1363449196.jpg High_school_dxd_akeno_boost_box.png user209568_pic49624_1363448956.jpg User209568 pic49619 1363448881.jpg user209568_pic49611_1363448666.jpg 8991bc3ec21d957be702ca269e05ea38.jpg User210834 pic49830 1365395502.jpg Rias Himejima Akeno Mega Hot Pantsu Render.jpg 130528megami7-pinup-5 - Copy.jpg Akeno img.jpg BD・DVD3 - Akeno.jpg D×D Vol.1~Vol.6 Akeno.jpg Vampire of the Suspended Classroom.jpg Nyantype himejima akeno-rias gremory.jpg 610117.jpg akeno rias megami.jpg Akeno Teacher Poster.jpg DxD Image 2 - Asia & Akeno.png Rias and Akeno Bed Ad.jpeg Rias+Akeno Megami 2015.jpg Category:Image gallery